The Wonderful Wizarding World's Wonderful Orgy
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: haha...i like this title. Basically, Harry get's initiated when he comes of age.
1. Harry and Everyone

A loud thump broke the concentration of the young Mr. Potter from his revelry. In just 3 days time he would be 17, allowed to use magic at any time for any means, so long as they were within the law. In 3 days he would get to see a wedding of his closest friends older brother and a girl whom he had once competed against in the Triwizard Tournament. And in a matter of hours he would finally be somewhere that managed to feel like a home, away from the Dursleys constant torment.

Another loud thump had him at the top of the stairs, his wand trained on the door. The door blasted open and before he could cast a spell to protect himself he heard the unmistakeable voice of one Mad-eye Moody.

"Put that blasted thing away before you hurt yourself, boy." The old Auror hadn't changed much. Maybe his hair was a bit shaggier, maybe his limp was worse, but he still carried himself like a man who had done it all, seen it all, and could fight it all.

Next through the door was Professor Lupin, one of his all time favorite teachers, followed by almost the entire Weasley family, Tonks, and a few others.

The plan was simple, multiple Harry's with multiple protectors, flying for the Burrow. When they all arrived safely without a hitch, they had a small celebratory dinner with some music, reveling in their good fortune. Harry watched as Fleur and Bill waltzed around the floor, closely followed by Lupin and Tonks, Ron and Hermione, and Fred and George dancing like a bunch of loons to finish the line. As it reached midnight, they all parted to their seperate rooms to catch some sleep before beginning the hard work that Mrs. Weasley would surely set on them in the morning.

Three days later and it was the day of the wedding, and Harry's 17th birthday, the day where in the wizarding community he was finally looked at as an adult, he was was legal, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. The wedding went by in a blur, the dances with his friends, the congratulations to Bill and Fleur, the air of total happiness overwhelmed him until finally, he didn't know how, he fell onto his cot in Ron's room ready to pass out or rub one out. Either way, it needed to happen soon.

As luck would have it, his wish was soon to be granted.

* * *

"Harry, do you mind if we have a word with you," he heard Arthur's voice through the door. Upon opening it he saw Ron and his father, waiting for him with wierd looks on their faces, a sort of secret smile. "Please, if you will, follow us."

They walked down the hallway and began descending the stairs until they reached the landing with Mr. Weasley's bedroom. He had never been inside it and what he saw was not a shock whatsoever. The walls were covered in pictures of the family and assorted floral prints (Mrs. Weasley's) and Muggle photos (Mr. Weasleys). They stopped in front of what appeared to be a closet door and Arthur grabbed the boys hands.

"This will be like side-apparition, or floo travel, just hold onto me and don't let go, alright?" When Ron and Harry nodded, he opened the door, grabbed them both once again, and stepped through.

This time what Harry saw did surprise him. Standing before him were Arthur and Ron, of course, Fred and George, Sirius, and Lupin. The room was bare but warm, lit by flickering candles and hovering balls of light. The balls swirled together and seemed to brighten the room even more so that Harry could see that behind them was a bed, one that could easily fit 4 people in it, with black silk sheets and a red and black comforter of some smooth material that shone with reflections of light. Hanging from the 4 posters of the bed were cuffs, set into the wood so that they couldn't be removed.

On either side of the bed were what appeared to be two wardrobes, their doors shut firmly, hiding the contents that they carried. The bright light dimmed once more until it was mainly candlelight and what appeared to be moonlight, setting a romantic feeling around them.

Harry's eyes were once more drawn to the bed and he felt his dick harden underneath his dressrobes.

"Harry, there is a very...unique celebration that we in the wizarding world do whenever a boy comes of age. Have you heard of it?" Lupin asked him.

Very seriously Harry shook his head no and waited for an explanation.

"Well, rather than explain it to you, we're just going to begin it. We know you'll enjoy it. Ron's told us so many stories after all," The twins chimed in.

"Please, Harry, if you would, remove your robes. Here is your final welcome to our world," Arthur added.

The look on their faces, everyone around him, the ones he loved, the smile that reached their eyes, the way that he could almost see them begging him to join them had him strip off his robes faster than he ever had before until he stood their in his red and gold gryffindor socks and a pair of black boxer-briefs.

As soon as he had done this he wished he hadn't. He was suddenly very uncomfortable, the only one in the room who wasn't dressed, the only one who didn't know what was going on. Sirius walked up to him and before he could scream in frustration his godfather wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his embrace and very delicately pressed his lips against his godson's.

"I always said that when you turned 17 I wanted to take your breath away. Have I?" he asked Harry.

Looking into his eyes Harry nodded once, amazed at what had just happened. All of his doubts and worries melted away as he let himself be led over to the bed and push onto it. The cuffs magically locked themselves around his wrists and ankles, tight enough so that he couldn't get out but not too tight that it wouldn't hurt unless he made it.

"I do so love magic," he heard Sirius whisper as his eyes passed over Harry's body. His hardness pressed against the tight fabric confines of his underwear and he wished he had taken them off to, gotten this over with.

"Well boys, let's give the lad a show," George said as Fred turned on a radio that had appeared. At the confused look on Harry's face, the twins explained. "This is sort of like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. If you think of something you want, it will appear. Now" and the boys clapped, "on with the show!"

Lupin, Sirius, and Arthur stepped forward, withdrew their wands, and muttered a spell that Harry couldn't hear. In turn, they all began to spin and when they stopped they each were in their underwear, giving Harry quite a sight to feast his young eyes on. Arthur walked over in his plain tighty-whities, which had the twins snickering, and latched his mouth onto one of Harry's nipples causing him to arch his back in pleasure. Lupin in his blue briefs grabbed Sirius and kissed him fervently, snaking his hands into Sirius' black bikini's and dragging him to the bed where they proceeded to rub against each other and absently touch Harry.

Fred and George stepped forward and immediately began to kiss, dance, and grind to the music which they had changed to something more upbeat. They obviously meant it when they said put on a show. One of them pushed the other down to his knees and on his way back up, he lifted his twins robe revealing a pair of tight black pants and a maroon silk shirt. Then the other did the same, revealing the exact same outfit, and they began to kiss again. They kept dancing and Ron stepped forth, obviously wanting it over with so that they could begin the real fun. He quickly stripped down to his own boxer-briefs, a pair of emerald green ones, and crawled onto Harry who eagerly greeted him with a kiss.

At first he was upset that he couldn't move his arms to grasp his mate, his best friend, couldn't use his legs to wrap around Ron to keep him there, but as it continued he became more aware of how erotic it was. The twins had stopped dancing, now shirtless, and were staring at them as he tried to get as much contact with Ron as he could. Even Sirius and Lupin were intently watching the lads while Arthur massaged his youngest sons ass, sliding his hands across the material of his underwear.

Fred and George, finally getting caught back up in what they were doing, ripped their pants off and stood there in front of everyone's watching eyes, now clad in only very small, very revealing golden thongs that barely managed to cover their own members and offered a beautiful view of their twin asses. Harry was well aware of how beautiful the twins were, as were most of the guys in Gryffindor (communal showers do that to you) but he was very happy to see Sirius, Lupin, and even Arthur's jaws drop as they gazed at the twins.

Making their way toward the bed, the boys joined the pile of men, laying on top of the others. Their hands groped the mounds of skin presented before them and soon everyone ended up in a circle around Harry, stroking the person next to them's dick. They all looked down at the young man below them, hunger in their eyes as they were pleasured. Harry watched back. He urged himself upward, trying to get his mouth on Ron's dick, which was just over his head, but the bed held him down. He saw that Ron was jerking off both Fred and George, who were in turn each using a hand on him to make him moan loudly. Sirius, Lupin, and Arthur were all working each other, taking pride in the noises that escaped the others, urging them to cum, and soon.

Arthur was the first, his cum pooling across Harry's abs, followed by Lupin who came in the same spot, dripping his cum across the other side of Harry's body. The twins were next, moaning there baby brother's name as their cum oozed out and splatter across Harry's chest and nipples. Finally it seemed like it would be a battle between Ron and Sirius, the last to cum. Their eyes met and you could see the challenge in them.

Harry, having no actual idea about the ceremon, didn't know what this meant but was very turned on and kept trying to reach one of them or spoon up some of the cum on his body. Without warning Sirius came, his orgasm exploding forth and drenching Harry's underwear.

Ron was the last to cum and he did so happily, shooting his load onto Harry's face and waiting mouth before smearing the rest across his cheeks. It seemed Ron had won, and would be the first to fuck his best mate's cherry.


	2. Harry and Ron

Ron's smile beamed down at his best mate as Harry began to lick as much of the cum off of his face that his tongue could reach. He slowly lowered himself until his testicles were above Harry's head, just barely and, with a wink, he dropped them into Harry's waiting mouth so that the young man could lick and suck and tease Ron's balls like he had so many times before in their beds in their Gryffindor tower quarters. It was one of his favorite things to do. Ron loved to have his balls toyed with and Harry loved to give oral so the match was perfect.

Harry went to work, passionately licking each one before sliding it into his mouth and suckling, then moving to the other, causing Ron to moan Harry's name repeatedly. Harry was hard as a rock underneath his now cum-soaked boxerbriefs and was pleasantly surprised to feel a tongue press against the head of his cock, licking at the aching member and tasting the cum Sirius had shot there. When he could finally look, he saw that it was Lupin licking at his dick, tasting all that Sirius had given to offer and smiling as he did so.

Sirius himself was hidden behind Remus, and from the smiles that the man had on his face, Sirius was giving him one of the best rimjobs of his life.

Arthur was busy fondling his twin boys' dicks, one in each hand as he watched the two boys kiss, sliding their tongues into each others' mouths.

Ron slowly pulled himself from Harry's mouth and moved himself to the foot of the bed, moving Lupin aside so that he could enjoy the pleasure his ass was getting, Ron situated himself between Harry's legs and slowly began to peel the wet underwear down his thighs. He then ripped them to shreds once they were safely away from Harry's cock, throwing the remaining bits across the floor.

Ron then slid his own green underwear entirely off and began to wad them. Before he did, Harry noticed that on the back, in silver script was a single word; Draco. The word ran across the entire backside and Harry knew that it would have covered from cheek to cheek.

His dick twitched in the air, red and weeping a single pearly bead of precum as he waited for some release. Ron, however, had other plans and with a wave of his wand one of the dressers opened to reveal its contents to the group. Inside were a large assortment of toys to use, ranging from paddles to harnesses, cockrings to dildos. With another wave of his wand, a silver cockring floated into Ron's hand which he proceeded to lovingly move into place around the base of Harry's erection. He then moved his wand to Harry's small, virgin opening and muttered something that Harry couldn't hear. Without pause, Ron's wand slowly slid into Harry's entrance, slicking it with lube as it pushed deeper and deeper. Ron took his balled up underwear and forced them into Harry's mouth to cease his moans, just for now, before working his wand in and out of his mate.

After a few more pumps. making sure Harry's entrance was thoroughly coated, Ron pulled his wand out and slowly pressed his teenage cock between his friend's cheeks, nudging the head against the tight hole. With one hard push, he entered his friend, forcing himself all the way in with one push. Harry's moan was loud and pained, slowly soothing back into pleasure as Ron bucked his hips, slowly penetrating his friend.

Ron gazed lovingly into Harry's eyes, the unspoken bond spreading over them. "Let me know when you are ready, Harry. I'm doing this in your time."

"Mmfph, Ron, I think I am," Harry smiled up at his friend, his eyes clenching as Ron moved inside him.

"Sorry, I'm trying not to hurt you, sorry," Ron apologized, taking his time to ease himself in and out. His hand lovingly caressed Harry's leaking erection, slowly milking the beauty.

"It's okay. It's good. Really good. Don't stop, please," he begged as Ron's pace began to quicken. Soon he was thrusting in deeply, filling Harry with himself, their lips locked as they made love. The rest of the group had come to a standstill as they watched the passionate display before them. Slowly, one by one, they moved back to the bed, closing in on the two boys. Remus and Sirius removed the straps from Harry's wrist while the twins undid those from his ankles. With the sudden release, Harry surged his body upward, grasping Ron and forcing them together, their bodies sticking with all the cum between them. Ron began gasping, his orgasm rising faster and faster. In one last gesture, he unsnapped the cockring, Harry's cum spilling forth between their bodies before he released his own load inside of his best friend, filling Harry's hole with his cum. He slowly pulled out, kissing his mate before whispering to him "I was loving, because I knew you needed this. Some of them may not be so nice. I'm sorry, but I swear, you'll love it." He smiled as he moved aside to let the next one have his turn as Arthur lovingly cleaned his boy's member, swallowing the cum that remained.


	3. Harry and Mr Weasley

As Ron pulled aside, letting Harry's body sit up and stretch after having been tied down, he was grabbed by his twin brothers.

"Well, what did it feel like, Ronald?" Fred asked, his hardness pressing against Ron's own naked flesh.

"Yeah. Did you like taking your first virgin?" George continued, stroking his brother's nipples with his delicately long fingers.

"Oy, stop it you two." Ron complained, his nipples hardening at the touches.

"But Won-won!" Fred began, smiling as George finished for him. "Don't you love us?" "Don't you love Harry?" One asked, followed by the other. "Don't you want him happy?" "Don't you want us happy?"

"Boys, leave your brother alone. Today is about Harry. Please, give him your attention rather than annoying your brother," Arthur snapped a little, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the young man on the bed before him.

"Yes, Father," they answered together before moving to the bed. "But, really Dad, we think that you should go before us, don't we brother?" "Oh absolutely, George, absolutely. C'mon dad, show us what you got in store for him." "Yeah, give it to him like you did us." George smiled at the memory of being over his father's lap, his ass red from a spanking as he'd sucked on his brother's erection and vice versa. "Yeah, he's a right old troublemaker like us." "Teach him his lesson." They smiled down at Harry who had gone red in the face from embarrassment and confusion.

"Mr. Weasley?" he pleaded with the older man.

"Shush Harry, they're only messing with you. I had to punish them, you know it. Especially that day. They blew up the cake. But no, son, I won't do it to you. Unless...you'd like me to?" he asked Harry, the boy who lived, the one who looked like a frightened child right now after being caught doing something naughty. "No, then."

"Mr. Weasley... I...I want," he stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be happy. I want all of you happy. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy, I promise. Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, I'll do whatever I can, anything. Forever." He smiled at the words and the looks of satisfaction that each of the men had on their faces as they stared at this naked youth spread across a bed and the honesty that he showed.

"Harry, sweet boy, that's why we're here," Remus said, his smile widening as he felt Harry's hand glide up his torso. "Tsk, tsk, lad, you don't know what you ask for."

"I do. I want you...all of you. I want to be fucked, I want to be loved, I want to remember this day forever, I want to feel you all inside of me today, I want you to use me as you want and someday maybe I'll do the same, but for now, I want to be yours."

"Blimey, Harry," Ron groaned out as he felt himself harden again.

"Harry, you do so remind me of your father. He said much the same thing every time we were together," Sirius spoke quietly. "Arthur, give the boy what he wants. He wants what you give everyone else. Do it."

Arthur smiled, the look both loving and somehow, strangely different. He summoned a few items to him and quickly slid the cockring back on. He then flipped the boy over and did his arms up in a pair of muggle's handcuffs that he then strapped to one of the bedposts. He grabbed a ball-gag and slipped it into the young man's mouth, Harry's eyes shining as he did so. He then took his hardness and pressed it into Harry, stretching him even more, using Ron's cum as his lube.

Harry groaned at the intrusion before quickly forcing himself down it. He moaned around the gag, his body pleading for Arthur to go harder. He kept himself on the hardness, loving the sense of being filled by his best friend's father.

-Smack-

The loud sound resonated throughout the room, waking everyone from their daze at the sight. Harry gasped at the sting in his ass. Arthur's hand moved aside, revealing the perfect red print of his palm across the boy's pale bottom. Another slap had Harry wincing. Another had him on the verge of tears as his ass was punished by the man.

"This is to teach you to be careful, Harry. Be glad I'm not doing what I did to Fred and George. They didn't sit for a week. Did you boys?"

"No sir, but we did love it. We fucked each other every night through the pain. It was downright kinky," they said, smiling at the memory. They began to smack each other's own asses, smiling at the light slaps that bounced their asses in their tight g-strings. Sirius and Remus each grabbed one of the young men, forcing them to bend over the bed, their arms stretched to keep them up as their underwear was pulled down their white thighs. "Well, well, gentlemen. Someone is a bit frisky, aren't we?" the boys teased as they felt their dicks leap from their confines and the mens' faces bury between their cheeks.

"Oh, my word, Freddie. Lupin is-ooh- so skilled at this," George said as Lupin's tongue slid inside of the young man's tight heat.

"Mmmmnph, Sirius is...god yes. That scruff, that oh. Georgie, you need to feel this," Fred replied as his ass was simultaneously attacked by Sirius.

Harry's ass by now was a deep cherry red, handprints covering the pale skin as Mr. Weasley continued to spank the boy while fucking him. Harry's moans around the gag were loud enough to fill the room as he was used.

Mr. Weasley pulled out of the young man's entrance, trailing his hand down the boy's ass to his balls and squeezing them lightly between his fingers.

"You want to cum, don't you Harry?" he asked, stroking the boy's testicles.

"Mmph. Mrrph," was Harry's only response, begging for more. His head nodded in the air in response.

"I thought as much. But, not yet, pet. Not yet. Soon, maybe," Mr. Weasley continued, his other hand reaching around the young man's frame to begin attacking his nipples. He waved his wand the handcuffs flew off, allowing him to flip Harry onto his back. He then redid them, wrapping them around one of the poles so that Harry was held even more in place. With another wave of his wand, Arthur had a few items at his side. He quickly attached small clamps to Harry's nipple, tugging at the chain that held them together, causing Harry to arch up in his blissful torment. He then began to lube up the end of his wand, pressing the wooden instrument inside the young man's ass. With a muttered incantation, it began to work it's way in and out of his hole, fucking the boy intensely as it pounded his prostate. Arthur moved up the boy's body, removed the gag, and began fucking his aching mouth.

He whispered a few more words and soon the wand inside Harry began to grow, expanding in size until it was fatter than Mr. Weasley's cock and fucking him with a good 6 inches of it's length. Harry moaned around his best friend's father's cock, his mouth being fucked fiercely as Mr. Weasley came closer and closer to his orgasm. As he reached it, his body tensing, he whispered one more spell and the wand began to vibrate inside Harry. The young man sucked the cock with all his skill as he rode the wand, and soon was gifted with Mr. Weasley's load spilling into his mouth and covering his face with more cum.

"Remus, I do believe it is your turn to have a ride on the young man," Mr. Weasley spoke as he pulled the wand out of Harry's ass, much to his disappointment.

Lupin lifted his head from George's ass and smiled at the men. "Come on, Harry. Let's make you cum."


End file.
